


But... He's The Bad Guy!

by SkyDa1DaOnly



Series: The Hatred Arc [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Deceit Sanders Angst, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Deceit Sanders, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Not Cheating, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDa1DaOnly/pseuds/SkyDa1DaOnly
Summary: Deceit was used to being hated and alone, but when someone approaches him and promises he will be accepted, how can he decline? But he ends up corrupted and used for the sides' own gain... Will the others help Deceit in time..?





	1. Alone Like Usual

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sympathetic Deceit (why is that a warning?), Remus (but only a lil' bit of Remus), Swearing, Self Harm (not much though), Mention Of Blood, Deceit Needs A Hug.
> 
> Word Count: 601 (wow that's short for me)

"Go away Jekyll and Lied!"

Roman was yelling at Deceit like usual, Deceit never stopped smirking and doing what he did best; lying. But underneath he was cracking, he didn't know how much more he could take of the endless belittling that took place. He knew he was unwanted, but did they have to rub it in his face?

"Yea snake-face you don't belong here!" Virgil snarled, venom behind each word.

Deceit used to think he could trust Virgil with anything, he even told him his name. But he guessed he was incorrect. Deceit just stood there, arms crossed waiting for the others to say something.

"Yes I must say, that your company is not enjoyable and you currently are not helping Thomas in any way so I suggest you leave." Logan simply stated, emotionless as he wanted the others to believe...

Deceit knew Logan only stated facts and didn't hate him, the only other person who didn't hate him was Remus. But Logan didn't hate anyone so, Deceit didn't give a shit.

"Deceit please leave." Patton sounded cheerful and kind, but Deceit knew the poison behind his words.

The worst part was is that Thomas stayed silent.

"Fine, if im so /wanted/ here I /wont/ leave, I /definitely will not/ see you later..." Deceit said while sinking out, he had hissed all the s's.

Once in his room Deceit slammed his head against his bed, he looked over at his pet snake, it was a Saw-Scaled Viper (look it up its a hella dangerous snake) Deceit couldnt help but smile. He named the snake Nagini, like the snake from Harry Potter. Deceit suddenly felt the urge. He sat up and looked in his drawer, and he found it. A razor blade. His mismatched eyes lit up at the sight of the razor blade, a few cuts wouldnt hurt... right?

He rolled up his sleeve, showing many cuts on his wrist (half his arms were scaled which made the pain a bit worse) he cut into his wrist, 3 small cuts. He rolled his sleeve back down, crying a bit because he was scared. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. He felt numb. Sad. Scared. Nervous. And worst of all... alone.

"Whats got you down in the dumps double D?" Remus giggled, he had appeared in Deceit's room (does he know privacy exists?)

"WHAT THE HELL REMUS!" Deceit jumped up and hid the razor blade, Remus didn't notice the blood somehow.

"I wonder what it would be like to rip out my own heart? Do I even need a heart? Maybe I should find out!"

"Remus, get out and don't rip your heart out. I will take your deodorant away."

"Uggggh fiiiine you're no fun anyways!" And finally, Remus sunk out.

Once again alone Deceit laid on his bed, he felt something well up in his chest.

He didnt know what it was but it made him uneasy.

The room got colder, it got harder and harder to breathe, he saw a stranger at the foot of his bed, Deceit's pet snake Nagini was hissing but couldn't get out of her cage.

Then the stranger said something that shocked and scared Deceit.

"Hello, Ethan."


	2. An Intresting Proposal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit wants to be accepted, the new side gives him an opportunity, how could he deny this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing.
> 
> Word Count: 323

"How the hell do you /not/ know my name?!" Deceit was panicked, how did this side know his name?

"I know a lot of things about you, Ethan, I have my ways of getting this information which I will not tell you." The side simply replied.

"Who /arnt/ you anyways..?"

"I am a dark side, but more... hidden. The others have not... taken a liking to me."

"Please /dont/ tell me your name!"

"My name is Alastor, and I have a proposal for you Ethan."

The name gave Deceit no clues of who this person was, it unsettled him of the use of his name. He didn't know this person after all!

But Alastor grinned, he knew what he was doing.

'Im suprised he forgot who I was... we used to be best friends, but I guess I made forget... oh well that just leaves me to get to business... soon me, Alastor Sanders will take over...' Alastor thought, he just hoped this would work.

"So uh what /isnt/ the proposal..?" Deceit finally broke the silence that began to grow, silently cursing himself since he couldnt stop himself from lying.

"Well, I see the others still have a large distaste for you. I can give you acceptance, but it is your choice if you wish to come with me." Alastor stated simply.

Deceit noticed how diffrent the other side was, he had dark brown hair that almost looked black, his left eye was black, contrasting against the whites of his eyes. Alastor wore a dark suit amd tie with black dress shoes.

But Deceit wanted to go with him so much. Too much. He didn't even know him! But he trusted him...

"So? Do you want to come or not Ethan?" Alastor questioned.

For once Deceit had told the truth when he had spoken.

"Yes I would love to come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cliffhangers eheheh, hope yall enjoyed!~


	3. The One Where Logan Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is worried of where Deceit is and Alastor takes Deceit somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Unsympathetic Patton But Not Really, Swearing But Only On A/N And The Word Damn On Word Count.
> 
> Word Count: 331 (Damn This Was Short, Sorry!)

Logan felt... worried. They hadn't seen Deceit in a while, he always usual came out of his room and bothered them after leaving for a bit. This time he hadnt.

'Hm I wonder if anyone else is worrying...' Logan thought.

"Have any of you perhaps seen Deceit? He's usually out here bothering us by now." Logan stated, not showing how worried he is.

Roman and Virgil shook their heads no, they hadn't seen Deceit in a while.

"No sorry Lo! Why do you ask?" Patton tried to sound carefree and cheerful, but Logan knew that Patton hated Deceit. No not hated, despised.

"Well Patton, Deceit has gone missing, the last time I saw him was in the last video he was in and that is a rare occurrence since he's always around to bother us." Logan knew Patton was gonna be upset with this knowledge and play it off.

"Isn't that a good thing Logan? That means he won't be bothering us!"

"If he's ducking out that is bad since he's also important, he is a self preservation."

"Lying is bad Logan! Thats that!"

"Lying can also be good in some situations."

"I... you're right Logan I just dont like Deceit..."

"It is fine Patton."

~With Alastor and Ethan~

"I'm glad you are joining me." Alastor said, tone slightly lower than usual.

Alastor stretched his hand out as if wanting Ethan to take it. He really wanted to but was a little hesitant.

"Come on dear, take my hand." Alastor stated simply still holding his hand out for.

Ethan blushed a little at the nickname. And then...

He took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took forever I just suck at writing and have a slightly busy life now so I hope y'all enjoyed! Also I feel like I'm gonna fucking die lol.


	4. Oop sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soso sorry but uh here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I NEED IDEAS!

So uh... here is a link to people who want to make this an audio book! Please I need VAs and an editor https://www.castingcall.club/projects/bhtbg-audiobook-346ae5d4-d85a-47b4-8b91-436055af5b44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all hope ya auditon!


	5. Sanders Sides Discord Server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I Oop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY AGAIN!

Uhm well I made a discord server for Sanders Sides you can check that out if you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm here's the link join if you want... https://discord.gg/yvjjBgZ have fun yall

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I left y'all with a cliffhanger! I really hope you guys like it... Also just got a Tumblr for this! (Not using personal Tumblr lol) it's called SkyDa1DaOnlyWrites so enjoy!


End file.
